Drabbles of December
by K. East
Summary: 100 drabbles in December! Can I do it? Zutara, Kataang, you name it, I got it! Plus some non shipfocused for those of you who really couldn't care less. Usually humor and romance, sometimes action or angst or whatever you want really. x3 [H]
1. Oops

a/n: Not sure what the inspiration for this one was.

_Inspiration:_ See above.

_Date Written:_ 12/08/06

_Viewpoint:_ Toph. A/U.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**Oops**

"Peasant."

"Spoiled brat."

Toph flinched. They were at it again. What kind of couple argued constantly?

They were standing at the edge of the pool. Arguing. As usual.

The 'conversation' was in the name-calling stage, so it probably wouldn't be long now until whips of water and fire flew at each other.

And honestly, the young Earthbender didn't want it to come to that. Memories of past ruined parties flew through her mind.

This was a definitely a time to take advantage of her blindness.

Just a little stroll, see, getting a little closer to the couple. They were now in the insult-your-sibling phase.

"Your sister was evil. And spoiled. Kinda like you."

"Your brother has no skill. And he smells like fish."

Toph stumbled, knocking both of them into the pool.

"Oops, I tripped! Silly me! …Sugar Queen, where'd you go?"


	2. Mine

_Inspiration:_ Ugh, take your Kataang and leave...just kidding. XD

_Date Written:_ 12/09/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara.

_Pairing:_ Aang/Katara

**Mine**

WHAP

"Ouch!"

"_Oops._"

_WHAP_

"Ouch!"

"_Oops._"

_WHAP!_

"Ouch!"

-giggle-

"_Oops._"

_WHAP!_

"_OW!!_ I thought you were supposed to be peaceful – "

"Thought wrong." WHAP

"I think Zuko's learned his lesson, Aang."

"Yes, I learned my lesson! No more hitting on Katara!"

-giggle-

a/n: I know it's dumb. x3 That kid can get suuure protective…the giggling is Katara.


	3. Few and Forever

_Inspiration:_ I'm not a big Kataang fan, but I know people want to read them. :3

_Date Written:_ 12/11/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang.

_Pairing:_ Aang/Katara

**Few and Forever**

She drew her finger lightly against his cheek. "Good bye," she whispered. Their eyes met and he couldn't bring herself to anything more.

"Good bye," he returned, but his heart wasn't in it. He did not want her to leave; not at all. This girl was everything to him. What if there was an accident? What if she was hurt, or captured, or even killed? His world would fall apart.

And now, looking at her, he knew he had to let her go, even if it meant worry, gnawing at his gut, for the next month. But really, what was worry if not an emotion of love? They both knew they could not love without worry – without frustration – and without helplessness. He would tolerate these feelings as long as she was gone, and he knew the dedication was mutual.

But in all honesty, what could it he be with love? What could he be with attachment? He was born not to hold Katara dear in his heart, but to save her world.


	4. Time is Cruel

_Inspiration:_ My wild imagination. Not.

_Date Written:_ 12/17/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko. A/U.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara. (one-way)

**Time Is Cruel**

"Please, just listen," he pleaded. She slammed her locker shut and turned to glare at him.

"Look, _Zuzu,_" she spat, seething, "I don't need the likes of _you_. I can take care of myself without a guy at my side that everyone _ogles_ at."

His gaze slid to the floor. "Not my fault girls like me."

She gave a bitter laugh. "And you absolutely hate it, I'm sure. Give it up, Zuko. You can't have me back." Katara turned away just as the dismissal bell rang. Over the clamor of fellow students, Zuko could hear her brother asking what _he_ wanted.

It was really more than he could bear. He didn't _want_ to be popular, really. No one knew what it was _like_-

"Hi, Zuko," chanted several feminine voices.

"Snap," he muttered, and ducked into the men's bathroom ("Where are you _going_? Wait!").

Leaning against the wall, he once again removed the note from his pocket. There, in perfect handwriting, on plain lined paper…

_See you tonight. I love you._

_ Kat_

He slid down the wall to sit, slumped, on the floor.

If only he could go back in time.


	5. For Now, Perfection

_Inspiration:_ No clue.

_Date Written:_ 12/17/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko/Katara. Any way you wanna look at it, really.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**For Now, Perfection**

"I love you," he whispers huskily as she leans against him, arms around his waist. She looks up, eyes shimmering like the stars.

"I love you, too," she replies in a whisper. He leans down, and she rises up to meet his lips. They kiss lightly at first, then more passionately as he pulls her closer.

There is a clap of thunder, and rain starts to fall, pitter-pattering lightly against the ground. They stand together in the rain, and for once, everything is okay.


	6. Please, Someone Kill Me

_Inspiration:_ Zuko's moodiness and Iroh's…wisdom?

_Date Written:_ 12/17/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko. Book 1.

_Pairing:_ None.

**Please, Someone Kill Me**

"Zuko, you are tired. You need rest."

"I don't _want_ rest, Uncle."

"Come. Have some tea."

"No, thank you, Uncle."

"Nonsense. It will help you fall asleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I need to find the Avatar!"

"It's always about the Avatar. You need to take time for yourself."

"Hmph."

"You know, when I was your age…"

"I don't _care_."

"…there was quite an array of activities to participate in, some of which included young ladies around the Palace…"

"Aggh!"

"…maybe that's what you need. A lady friend, eh, Zuko?"

"Someone. Please, someone kill me."

"Or perhaps you already have one? You _have_ been acting rather strange lately; of course I attributed that to your lack of sleep…"

"Mrph…"

"…really quite moody…"

"…"

"…need a distraction…"

"…"

"…four elements are quite difficult to…"

"…"

"…silver pieces, but…"

"…"

"…so you see, Zuko, tea, particularly ginseng, is a powerful relaxant. It – Zuko? Are you even listening?"

"Zzz."

"I guess it really did work."


	7. Action!

_Inspiration:_ Hollywood

_Date Written:_ 12/20/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko. A/U.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**Action!**

Zuko walked coolly around the tree, eyes locked on the Water Tribe girl. She was frightened, yes, but there was something in her eyes he'd not seen before in any of his enemies. Hate. Love. Confidence. Doubt. Everything that shaped a person.

"You must understand," he said smoothly. "I need to restore something I've lost. My honor."

She gave a little jerk against her bindings, showing that she did not care.

"And perhaps, in return, I can restore something you've lost…" He held the necklace to her, watching how her eyes widened, how she shivered involuntarily as he leaned close to her ear.

"You're very pretty," he whispered. She made a half-choking, half-giggling sound.

"Cut!" yelled a camera man.

"Zuko, cut the crap," said the director, frowning. "We've got a schedule to keep."

"But I can't _help_ it," whined Zuko, scratching at the ground with his toe.

"I can." Katara rose up on her toes and kissed Zuko on his cheek. "Okay, action!"

A/n: Like training a puppy. Every time he messes up, he gets a kiss. –eye roll-


	8. Competition

_Inspiration:_ Dude…totally randomness. PWP.

_Date Written:_ 12/20/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara. A/U.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara. Jet/Katara. (one-way)

**Competition**

"What the-"

"Hey!"

"Stop – my cabbages!"

"Aiee!"

Katara's feet pounded against the sidewalk. She couldn't be late, she couldn't. It would mean yet another spat with Zuko, and there really no need for _more_ conflict –

She bumped into someone.

"Going somewhere?"

Katara looked up into the calm eyes of –

"Jet!" she gasped.

"Long time, no see." He grinned.

"I'd love to catch up, but I'm in a bit of a hurry," she said eagerly.

"For what?" Jet asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, well…" Katara stammered. "I kind of have a date."

"With who?" Jet's eyes narrowed.

"I thought we were over this, Jet," Katara warned. "I'm late. Bye."

Jet cursed under his breath as she scurried off. No matter. He'd already seen Zuko waiting at the corner.


	9. Sweet Victory

_Inspiration:_ My childhood. Sibling rivalry.

_Date Written:_ 12/20/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara/Sokka

_Pairing:_ None

**Sweet Victory**

"I'm not moving!"

"Well neither am I!"

The siblings both sat stubbornly, each confident the other would tire and give in.

Katara filled the waiting by testing how long she had to stare at Zuko before he snapped or turned away, uncomfortable.

Sokka filled the waiting with thoughts of food, oh delicious food…

Zuko and Aang sat, unsure, not wanting to become involved. Katara gave a satisfied sniff as Zuko inched away.

"Oh, would you both just MOVE already?!" shouted Toph.

A/n: Poor Zuko, everything's always taken out on him. I think Sokka has a stubborn side, too. Don't we all? XD


	10. Creature of the Night

A/n: w00t. One tenth of the way there. Somehow, I doubt I'll make it. XD

_Inspiration:_ bedtime

_Date Written:_ 12/20/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko

_Pairing:_ None

**Creature of the Night**

His footfalls fell lightly upon inattentive ears; his stealth was complete and whole.

A blue mask, with a curious expression upon its face, cloaked his true emotions, his true identity.

Slowly, he unsheathed his broadswords. He took great care in their handling, using them with immense skill as he cut through the binding ropes on the boy's wrists. Pity something stronger hadn't been used.

Now it was only a matter of getting out before he was discovered, before his mask was lifted, his identity betrayed. It was only a matter of –

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing?" scolded the voice of Iroh. He stood with his hands on his hips. "Don't you think it's a little past your bedtime?"


	11. Failure

_Inspiration:_ The Spirit World (Winter Solstice Part 1)

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang

_Pairing:_ None.

**Failure**

His eyes fell upon the dreary ruins – grey and cold, remainders of something not his own.

"I should have more control," he whispered, falling forwards on his hands and knees, tears building up.

An entire village, gone – at his fault. Gone because he, the might protector of peace, could not raise a finger to block the wrath of Ozai. In the end, he couldn't stop a man who was so weak at heart the smallest boy could push him over the edge.

Villages would fall, day by day; then towns would follow suit, and cities; soon there would be nothing more than one, bloodthirsty nation.


	12. Cultures Vary

_Inspiration:_ No inspiration, really. PWP?

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara/Zuko

_Pairing:_ None.

**Cultures Vary**

"Sedna bless us." Katara said quietly before indulging in her meal.

"May Agni watch over my friends and those in my family worth your blessings," relayed Zuko under his breath.


	13. Hope

_Inspiration:_ Siege of the North

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara

_Pairing:_ None.

**Hope**

They stood back to back, surrounded.

"It's no use," a voice mocked. "You're hopelessly outnumbered."

Zuko's voice was cold and low. "I don't think so."

There were bursts of flame as he punched, kicked, threw out all his power. She added to this fury: snaps and whips and cries of hurt echoed off the canyon walls.

"Get out of here!" he cried as her concentration was broken and the water fell.

She complied, casting a glance back at the boy, the _firebender_, whose strategies had so complimented hers.

There was hope after all.


	14. A New Name

_Inspiration:_ I-may is my Chinese name. I wanted to put the characters for it on here, but I couldn't.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara

**A New Name**

The characters she wrote on the paper were simple.

"Are you sure, Madame Wu?"

"I have never been more sure, child."

And so when their girl was born, years later, it was this name she insisted upon.

I-may.


	15. If I Am Gone

_Inspiration:_ What would happen if Katara died? . 

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Sokka.

_Pairing:_ None.

**If I Am Gone**

All along, he'd known that there would be no whispers on the wind, no temporary reappearances; things were not as they were with Yue.

But it hurt still.


	16. Once Upon A Zuko Dreary

A/n: The Raven was written over 150 years ago, so I really don't know why people would think I'm claiming to be its author. XD

_Inspiration:_ The Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Narrator? –shrug-

_Pairing:_ None.

**Once Upon A Zuko Dreary**

Once upon a steamship dreary

Zuko rampaged, thick and bleary

Over many a mystical volume of bending lore,

As he pouted, nearly snapping,

Suddenly there came a slapping

As of water gently lapping, lapping at his ship's strong floor.

"'t is some Avatar," he muttered, "bending at my ship galore.

Only this and nothing more."

Ah! Distinctly she remembers, it was in the sleek September

And each separate writhing ember flew at them, and up and o'er.

Eagerly he wished the morrow,

Mainly he had sought to borrow,

From young Aang surcease of sorrow,

Sorrow for his lost honor.

For the rare and valuable haven which Iroh had lost before,

Out of reach forevermore.


	17. The End

_Inspiration:_ None.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Ozai/Zuko/Katara

_Pairing:_ None.

**The End**

"Lord Ozai." The messenger bowed deeply.

"Yes?" the voice growled.

"I bring news…of your son."

"Continue."

* * *

"I am proud of you, Zuko." Iroh voice his affections as they stood outside the very Palace where both had been raised – ironically, both with an intolerable sibling who eventually knocked them out of power.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko replied, but he could not swallow his fears.

* * *

"I hope he is okay," worried the girl. A hand on her shoulder made her turn.

"He will be, Katara," said Aang calmly. "But it is I who will defeat Ozai."


	18. Things Not Meant To Be

_Inspiration:_ Lemon Tree by Peter, Paul, and Mary

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Jet

_Pairing:_ Jet/Katara. (one-sided)

**Things Not Meant To Be**

_Lemon tree, very pretty_

_And the lemon flower is sweet_

_But the fruit of the poor lemon_

_Is impossible to eat._

His Adam's apple moved jerkily as he swallowed. He reached out –

"Jet. Please don't."

- his hand dropped to his side.

"It's Aang, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Or Zuko? Much as I hate that firebender-"

Silence. More of it.

"Sorry it's that way," and he turned away, heart cold.


	19. Quite Frankly

_Inspiration:_ the show Quite Frankly on ESPN

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ the Gaang in general.

_Pairing:_ none.

**Quite Frankly**

"Doesn't it even matter to you that Azula knows where we're headed?" he asked.

"No."

"I'm sure you think we can change our course." Zuko added snidely.

"No."

"Is that the only thing you can say, Toph?" queried Sokka.

"Quite frankly, no."

Group sigh.


	20. Everything for Nothing

_Inspiration:_ None.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang

_Pairing:_ none.

**Everything for Nothing**

They'd given it all. Everything they'd had, everything they saved, everything they earned. The people they loved and the people they protected. Their lives, their dreams, their futures.

All traded for a big, fat, Nothing. But it was a Nothing of the sweetest kind. For treacherous times – times of war and hate and bloodshed – had ceased, leaving Nothing.

Victory is always empty.


	21. Love

_Inspiration:_ None.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Narrator-ish.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara

**Love**

"He's the enemy, Katara!"

"You're wrong, Sokka! He's sweet and kind and noble and-"

"Oomph!"

"-clumsy."

"My boomerang!"


	22. Impossible

_Inspiration:_ Similarities get you nowhere sometimes. . 

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Toph.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Toph

**Impossible**

It was never meant to be, of course. It was just puppy-love – a crush. I was a girl of 12 and he a near man of 17. I was of Earth – solid and stubborn and strong – and he was of Fire – ever-changing and hot-tempered.

No, it was not meant to be.


	23. Oh, Dear, Impending Doom

_Inspiration:_ Tee hee hee.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**Oh, Dear, Impending Doom**

"Ouch," Zuko complained as he struggled his way through the brush. "Uncle? Uncle Iroh, where are you?" His brow was drawn, his face annoyed. He drew aside a cluster of particularly offending branches and –

Fainted.

Katara…in the _nude_. Thankfully he's seen just her back…but no, he wouldn't get that out of his mind; an image such as that was one meant to rip and tear at his conscience until he finally admitted his undying love for the girl.

It was this type of plot which could only be directed by the evilest of creatures, foulest of beings, drooliest of Zuko-stalkers.

Fangirls.


	24. Ozai's Childhood

_Inspiration:_ Hmmm.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Narrator

_Pairing:_ None.

**Ozai's Childhood**

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young Prince who overthrew his brother. The End. The moral of this story, children, is whoever becomes King is more likely to banish his son, hunt his brother, favor his daughter, intimidate his people, take over the world, and get everything else he wants from life!"

"Yay!" shouts Ozai. "More!"


	25. The Alley

_Inspiration:_ I dunno. Hehe.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara. A/U.

_Pairing:_ Jet/Katara.

**The Alley**

Her brother wouldn't approve, but it made it that much sweeter.

She would meet Jet in the alley, and they would spend many waking moments with each other...sometimes in heated passion, other times in thoughtful talks.

But there was a rule, too.

Whatever happens in the Alley...stays in the Alley.


	26. Friends

_Inspiration:_ Eh.

_Date Written:_ 12/21/06

_Viewpoint:_ Sokka.

_Pairing:_ Aang/Toph.

**Friends**

Toph and Aang were strictly friends.

Really.

So it's obvious that when they hugged, it was a hug of _friendship_. Even when they both blushed red at me, who'd walked in on them.

And that glance they shared when I mentioned Omashu's creators? Pure thoughtfulness shared by friends with minds alike!

...so, of course, when Katara caught them kissing...I assured her it was in mere _friendliness_, that Toph probably had something on her face and asked Aang to get it off.

Really, my sister's crazy. She had no reason to push me into the lake.


	27. If We Had A Kid

_Inspiration:_ Hehehehe.

_Date Written:_ 12/22/06

_Viewpoint:_ Narrator.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara. I guess. XD

**If We Had A Kid**

"Hey, Zuko?" asked Katara." 

"Yeah?" 

"If we had a kid, what do you think she'd look like?" 

"...Katara's officially nuts." 

"I know! She's crazy!" exclaimed Aang. "If you two had a kid, it'd be a _boy_, so you can name him after me!" 


	28. Fear

_Inspiration:_ Episode 2-15, "The Tales of Ba Sing Se"

_Date Written:_ 12/22/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko.

_Pairing: _Zuko/Jin

**Fear**

He had faced the disappearance of his mother, the hate of his father, and the betrayal of his sister. He had fought fire with fire, blade for blade, losing blood drop by drop. He had been shunned, abandoned, threatened, hunted, hated, and it was not until now that he felt fear. Here, now, in the face of hte one woman who felt something special toward him.

A kiss of fear, he learned, is the sweetest.


	29. Above and Beyond

_Inspiration:_ Episode 1-12, "The Storm"

_Date Written:_ 12/22/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang.

_Pairing: _None.

**Above and Beyond**

You might say there was always something in me that took me above and beyond. Literally.

But I was not prepared for the fate the monks gave me; Gyatso knew this, and gave me the childhood I deserved to the fullest extend of his power.

It was not enough – it was never enough – but I think fate wanted me to leave. Because, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met _them_. And they were, inevitably, my childhood, and my destiny, and my future, in one.


	30. Cold

A/n: I realize it is incredibly short. But I was at a loss for ideas here, and I just let it come out of my writing utensil, which happens to be a pen in this case. Blame the pen! XD Companion to Heat, which you will see shortly. I understand reading this one sentence is probably a waste of thirty seconds for you, but whatever. Hehe.

_Inspiration:_ Episode 1-12, "The Storm"

_Date Written:_ 12/22/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko.

_Pairing: _Zuko/Katara. You heard me. Just squint.

**Cold**

Everything is cold, but…I will not die.


	31. Nerves

_Inspiration:_ Episode 1-20, "The Siege of the North, Part II"

_Date Written:_ 12/22/06

_Viewpoint:_ Sokka.

_Pairing: _Sokka/Yue.

**Nerves**

His hands grew sweaty as he waited at the bridge. There was no telling what would happen now. It had been months – the war was long over; but she was still dead.

He gazed down, imagining the pair of koi fish: Tui, and La. One a brilliant white – his lost love of the past days – and the other a solid black.

He felt her descend upon him, her lips brushing momentarily against his own. Her entire essence was in the moonlight, and he silently thanked her for this, for the strength provided by her guiding light.

"Goodbye," he says, and all returns to its place.


	32. The Man

_Inspiration:_ Episode 2-07, "Zuko Alone".

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint: _Li.

_Pairing:_ None.

**The Man**

When I look back now, I realized I had mistreated the man, misunderstood him. He had helped our family – working with my dad, teaching me how to handle his swords…he was a nice man – mysterious, yes, but nice. He'd stood up to the soldiers and he'd rescued me. He gave me his knife.

Even thought he was born Fire Nation, I should've seen he wasn't, really, like his father. He wasn't like the cruel soldiers I'd been taught about. He was a refugee like everyone else, and I shunned him because of his birthright.

But it's too late now to take it all back.


	33. Brotherly Love

_Inspiration:_ None, really.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Sokka.

_Pairing:_ None. Perhaps Zuko/Katara if you look real deep.

**Brotherly Love**

"There comes a time in every brother's life when he realizes he has to let go of his sibling," stated Zuko.

I nod.

"For you, that time hasn't quite come yet."

I nod again.

"For me, that time came when she was born."


	34. Cancelled!

_Inspiration:_ Another play on the whole "it really it a show" theme.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Madame Wu.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Jin, I suppose. Not anything that hasn't happened yet.

**Cancelled!**

"Choose a bone, dear."

He chose a bone.

"Now throw it in the fire."

He complied.

"Oh, dear…"

"What is it, Madame Wu?" I laughed at how eager he seems – so different than the poor boy usually lets on.

I point to the bone, which has broken in two and landed end-to-end. "You will join forces with another…"

"Yes?"

"There is little romance in your future."

"Ah."

"…and you'll be cancelled for public displays of affection, along with Jin."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding! …moody boy…"


	35. Boots

_Inspiration:_ Zuko's smexy navy boots.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Hm.. Narrator?

_Pairing:_ None

**Boots**

Zuko liked boots. That was the truth. If he wasn't chasing the Avatar or meditating, he was shining his boots. So, it really was obvious to Iroh that a good birthday present would be boots.

"Uncle!" screamed Zuko when he saw them. Definitely not a scream of joy. "What _are_ these?"

"Boots," replied Iroh simply.

Zuko glared. "I...don't...wear...high heels!"

Iroh shrugged. "It's the thought that counts, right?"


	36. I Can Help

_Inspiration:_ I'm not sure.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Narrator.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara

**I Can Help**

Fire is a curse.

It eats away at you until there is nothing left of your character. The ashes which remain are cold and grey - lifeless. It leaves your soul useless, powerless.

You cannot fight fire - only hold it back. Eventually, someone must tire, and it is not fire that will.

Fire is dangerous - with every ounce it consumes, it is energized to destroy two more. And that is why you cannot fight fire.

There is one thing, though, that can stop fire, if only temporarily - water. Its cool, calming, liquid power douses the fire, keeping a soul whole and intact.

Fire and water will always complete each other.


	37. Why I Smile

_Inspiration:_ "Powder Your Face With Sunshine" by Frank Sinatra.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang…I guess.

_Pairing:_ None.

**Why I Smile**

_The future's brighter_

_When hearts are lighter_

_So smile, smile smile_

"I'm always happy when there's no reason not to be," explained Aang.

_Future's brighter_

_Hearts are lighter_

_When you wear a great big smile!_


	38. Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On

_Inspiration:_ "Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On" by Hank Locklin.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang.

_Pairing:_ Aang/Toph.

**Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On**

Some say he was too young for love. It was, of course, perfectly reasonable they were dubious. It was rare to find a twelve year-old who claimed true love for _anyone_, let alone for another twelve year-old.

But…he didn't need others to tell him. I was obvious in his eyes – the more people doubted them, the better it was to prove otherwise.

"I love you," he whispers when she is asleep. "And nothing will change that."


	39. Lost

_Inspiration:_ Holy camole. Character death.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**Lost**

"Please don't go," he whispers in fear. "I need you." The sun beats down on them both, so hot it is cold. As he leans over her, their shadows are cast upon the ground. He looks, silent, at their coupled silhouettes. Her chest moves up, down, breathing hash and forced. Then, slowly, it stills.

He doesn't cry out, but there is a terrible ache in his heart, because the last meaningful piece is gone.


	40. Suki

_Inspiration:_ I think I was running low on creativity the day I wrote this.

_Date Written:_ 12/23/06

_Viewpoint:_ Suki.

_Pairing:_ Sokka/Suki.

**Suki**

_S: sarcastic_

_U: utilizing_

_K: kindred_

_I: intelligent_

"I made you one, too," she said, grinning.

_S: silly_

_O: ornery_

_K: knowledgeable_

_K: kisser_

_A: Appa-lover_

"Your name's harder," she defended, shrugging.


	41. The Future of America

_Inspiration:_ My dreary future.

_Date Written:_ 12/24/06

_Viewpoint:_ Um, narrator.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara

**The Future of America**

"What colleges have you applied to?" queried Katara. "I applied to UNLV, U of K, and Stanford. Oh, and maybe Harvard if I can get a scholarship."

Zuko mumbled something.

"What?"

"Community college."


	42. Reliving

_Inspiration:_ The Cave of Two Lovers. This is how it would be if Zutarians wrote the show.

_Date Written:_ 12/24/06

_Viewpoint:_ Narrator.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara

**Reliving**

"It says, 'Love is brightest in the dark,' so…" Katara paused and blushed.

"So what?" asked Zuko crabbily.

"So…maybe if we kiss…"

"I would rather kiss a lemur," snapped Zuko.

"Well, I didn't know it was that bad a choice!"

"Believe me, it is!"

"You're a terrible person! I hate you!"

"I just want to find my way out of here so I can capture the Avatar! I didn't ask for _this_!"

Katara clenched her fists. "You're probably bad at kissing anyway."

"I am not."

"You probably haven't kissed anyone in your life!"

Zuko growled, grabbing her. "I have," and he proved this by leaning over and planting one on her.

It was about _time_.


	43. Momo's First Love

_Inspiration:_ Aw, do I really need one?

_Date Written:_ 12/24/06

_Viewpoint:_ Zuko.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Momo (yes, you read that right).

**Momo's First Love**

"Aggh! Get it off me! Help!"

"Hehe."

"Eeeh! It's molesting me! Get the stupid thing off!"

"Hehe."

"Katara, just…get…it…OFF!"

"But he loves you!"

"Hey! Not the hair!"

"Okay, _fine_. Here, Momo!"

Momo scurried into Katara's open arms, looking back at a very ruffled, very annoyed Zuko.


	44. Never Give Up Without A Fight

_Inspiration:_ Zuko.

_Date Written:_ 12/24/06

_Viewpoint:_ Iroh.

_Pairing:_ none.

**Never Give Up Without A Fight**

_Never give up…_

"What's the point of fighting if we'll never win, Uncle?" Zuko's eyes were weary, his figure slumped and defeated.

Iroh looked at him seriously. Should this boy lose his spirit, his _fight_, the war would be an easy win for Lord Ozai. Zuko did not seem to realize he was, eventually, the balance between peace and war – he, in the end, would decide what happened to those who fought, and what would happen to their causes.

"Zuko…we fight for that which we love. Do you love your freedom? Your life? Your ability?" Zuko nodded. He understood.

…_without a fight._


	45. Heat

A/n: Companion to _Cold_. Intensely short but it holds meaning to me, and that should be worth it.

_Inspiration:_ Chapter 30, _Cold_.

_Date Written:_ 12/24/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**Heat**

It is hot…but I am complete.


	46. Katara's Schedule

A/n: Katara waaaay overplans her day. And…um…this drabble sucks. You'd be better off just skipping over it. 3

_Inspiration:_ Uh…

_Date Written:_ 12/24/06

_Viewpoint:_ Katara.

_Pairing:_ Zuko/Katara.

**Katara's Schedule**

_7:00 AM: wake up_

_7:10 AM: wake up Zuko_

_7:15 AM: argue with Zuko_

_7:30 AM: kiss Zuko passionately_

_7:35 AM: make breakfast_

_7:45 AM: wake up everyone else_

_7:50 AM: eat_

_7:55 AM: take Zuko into forest for firewood. Kiss passionately._

_8:05 AM: send everyone on errands, except Zuko_

_8:15 AM: kiss passionately_

_9:00 AM: get actual firewood_

_9:15 AM: lie in Zuko's arms wondering about life's meaning_

_9:45 AM: give out more difficult errands to anyone who's come back_

_10:00 AM: bath_

_10:20 AM: chase Zuko for spying on me_

_10:30 AM: practice waterbending_

_11:00 AM: duel Zuko_

_11:30 AM: kiss passionately_

_12:00 PM: make lunch_

_12:15 PM: eat_

_12:30 PM: engage in small talk to douse suspicion_

_1:00 PM: sneak off with Zuko to stream_

_1:10 PM: return to camp and answer questions regarding disappearance_

_1:30 PM: get on Appa, travel farther towards wherever we happen to be going_

_4:30 PM: make camp_

_5:00 PM: make dinner_

_5:10 PM: eat_

_5:20 PM: get "firewood". Kiss passionately._

_5:30 PM: more small talk._

_6:00 PM: get ready for bed_

_6:10 PM: chase Zuko around for spying on me_

_6:30 PM: sleep._

"What's taking him so long?" complained Toph. "It's just a stupid schedule for tomorrow."

"Maybe we'd better check on him," Aang suggested.

- Five Minutes Later -

"Katara! Come quick! I think your brother had a heart attack!"


	47. In The Dark

_Inspiration:_ Episode 2-11, The Desert.

_Date Written:_ 12/25/06

_Viewpoint:_ Aang.

_Pairing:_ None.

**In The Dark**

The night had long since arrived, cool and pleasant upon the chapped and blushing skip of the travelers. A boy lay in the dark, frustrated at the scratchy sand, at the heat, at his missing friend.

He could not, however, redirect his mind to anything but guilt, guilt for how he was acting – how he was putting Appa before any of his friends. Surely he'd caused just the smallest bit of love to recede, but the smallest bit was a bit either way, and he longed to apologize.

But Aang did not apologize, not the way he would've liked. His friends were left forever in the dark.


End file.
